


Sweet Reward

by PinkPerfume



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime), Amnesia: Memories
Genre: Edging, F/M, Involving math cause this is Kent, Making Out, Sex Game, Smut, Them horny, Vibrator, bullet vibrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPerfume/pseuds/PinkPerfume
Summary: Kent comes up with a fun game for him and Hera. It involves: 1 math workbook, 1 bullet vibrator, and 1 piece of tape. Hera does her best but she hates math. Lucky for her, Kent is a softie and has never been good at denying his cute girlfriend anything she wants.
Relationships: Heroine/Kent, Heroine/Kent (Amnesia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Sweet Reward

The air conditioning in Kent’s house was working just fine, but Hera was starting to sweat. 

A math notebook lay in front of her kneeling form, Kent’s stoic figure across from her, typing away at his laptop. Although she had only been given a few pages to do, the young woman was struggling to complete the task, squirming and bending over the table, hand holding the pencil shaking in a slight tremble that made it hard to write.

It probably had something to do with the remote-controlled bullet vibrator taped over her clit buzzing away quietly, hidden under her skirt.

The game hadn’t even been Ikki’s idea, which was a first, since he was Kent’s go-to source for information regarding relationships, including the more intimate parts. This was all the tall man’s doing, having suggested a more motivating reward to encourage Hera to finish her dreaded math problems.

At the time, she had been so shocked - and frankly, turned on - that despite her usual refusals to do any math (She was a psych major hello! Unnecessary!) she’d given in rather quickly.

And that’s how she got herself into this mess. For every page she completed correctly, Kent would praise her and crank up the vibe by one level. Hera wished it was possible to cum from the feeling of his large hand ruffling her hair and the intense look in his eyes as he turned the dial on the vibrator remote.

But the vibrations just weren’t strong enough to do more than make it nearly impossible to focus on and wet herself so thoroughly it was starting to seep down her thighs, uninhibited by any panties - part of the agreement was leaving them off. After thirty minutes of being edged, her desire to come was making it difficult to stop the fantasies of him relenting, cranking up the power and finishing her off while making out on his lap. 

_Solve 5x + 7 < 3(x + 1) _

Hera couldn’t help letting out a whimper and looking up pleadingly at her tormentor. 

“Kent.” She fixed him with her most pitiful look, hoping to move his sympathy. 

“Hmm?” He glanced up cooly from his computer.

“Please… I can’t finish this. It’s impossible to focus.” 

“I see. I had chosen some particularly easy problems thinking that quickly finishing them wouldn’t be a difficult task.” Yes, he was gonna take pity on her! “I suppose you can try it again a different time. I’ll turn this off.”

“Ah no, wait wait!” She reached out a hand, panicking. He couldn’t really be cruel enough to just edge her for that long and deny her, right? 

Kent crossed his legs and leaned back. From the predatory look in his eyes, Hera swore he knew exactly what he was doing. “Why should I keep it on? You’re done working on the problems for now are you not?”

“Becaaause… I tried my best and you love me?” She suggested, batting her eyelashes at him hopefully.

Kent made a choking noise that sounded like he hadn't expected her to come outright and say that. Pushing his glasses up, he cleared his throat.

“Rudimentary presentation, but logical reasons nonetheless. Alright. Come here.” He set aside his laptop and patted his leg. Hera thought the sight really shouldn’t have been as hot as it was.

She wasted no time clambering to her feet and crossing the short distance, lifting up her skirt as she climbed onto his lap. He was still while she positioned herself, but once she was seated he gripped the hem of her dress and tugged it up.

“I cannot use x-ray vision, so this is necessary. Notify me if you become too cold.” 

Hera giggled, raising her arms compliantly to allow him to take the dress all the way off, exposing the buzzing pink bullet. “I prefer being skin to skin with you anyways.”

“Skin to skin? Is that your way of communicating that you wish me to take my shirt off?”

“Maybe.” Hera smirked at his displeased look - he always hated answers like that, protesting that it was an inefficient way to answer questions properly.

But he took his shirt off anyways, and Hera was glad for it. The tall man was built like a brick wall and boy did she ever enjoy it. 

He didn’t look like he was going to divest her of her lacy pink bra, so she reached back to unhook it herself, pleased at the way he watched them bounce free. He needed a little encouragement to touch her sometimes, so hopefully he’d be inspired to with the additional visual stimulation.

Now that she was naked on his lap, Kent reached for the vibe remote, and without batting an eye, cranked it up several levels.

“Ah!” A moan escaped her throat at the immediate relief a stronger vibration provided. “You’re such a meanie. That feels too _good_.” She whined, laying her head against his shoulder and closing her eyes.

She felt him pull her closer against him and hold her there with one hand. The other found the top of her head and softly rubbed. For others it might’ve been a weird sensation - the sweetness of patting her head while controlling a vibrator getting her off - but Hera liked it. It was one of the first ways he’d shown affection to her.

Hera squirmed and grinded her hips forward on his pants, panting as tightness curled and built in her stomach. Her quiet litany of high breathy moans and whines rose in pitch, and she felt Kent stiffen underneath her at a particularly whiny sound.

“Is this adequate? You seem to want something.” 

She leaned back and raised her head to look at him.

_She wished he’d eat her up and have her way with her._

“C-can we make out? It feels good when you… well- that is-...” Hera averted her eyes, face going red. She was usually pretty bold, but even this was a bit too embarrassing of a request to voice out loud.

He reached for her face and turned her head to face him and after a moment, closed the distance and pressed his lips hard against hers.

“Mmmh... ♡” His kiss made her feel like lightning was shooting through her body, and she enthusiastically parted her lips when he pressed his hand against the back of her neck, getting more aggressive with her.

For someone who claimed to be inexperienced with relationships, he was way too good at this. The confident way his lips parted hers had her vagina squeezing in arousal, and every time he thrust his tongue against hers her pulse thundered in her ears.

Hera’s hands trembled where they clutched at his shoulders. 

“Mmh ♡! Mmm~! ♡” Her mind was starting to go blank, the pressure in her stomach building up fast.

Hera broke away to gasp for air, hips moving on their own as she surged towards her climax.

“Oh god, ah! K-Kent! ♡”

A familiar dizzy feeling had her grabbing his hand for comfort and she tensed up as her orgasm hit her.

“Nngh- ♡!” Shit, it felt so good, she couldn’t help rolling her eyes back as she rode out several seconds of extreme pleasure. 

When it was over, she relaxed her tense posture, limbs going limp. She felt Kent reach over and switch off the vibrator. After a moment of silence and her catching her breath, she sneaked a look at him.

He had a somewhat strange look on his face, like he was uncomfortable. 

“Uh, so-sorry.” She felt her cheeks going hot, not sure why she was apologizing. 

“There is no need to apologize, as you’ve done nothing wrong.” Kent’s voice sounded a little more breathless than usual, and he cleared his throat before speaking again. “Was the experience adequate or is there anything else you would like me to do?”

“Oh well… I got what I wanted so I won’t be greedy.” If she was being honest, she wanted more. A flood of images came into her mind - of him pinning her on his bed and teasing her with those long elegant fingers, groping her breasts, pinching her nipples… lifting and parting her legs and taking her until she was crying out.

“-I know you’re busy working on your thesis stuff.” 

“I am currently ahead on my work and can spare the time. We can do whatever else it is you’d like, Hera.”

Hera bit her lip and looked up at him.

“Are you sure?”

Kent scowled, not a fan of such unneccessary affirmations as usual. 

“Yes. I already explained that I am free. Do you think that I am not telling the truth?”

“No, no, I believe you.” Hera shook her head and waved her hands placatively. “And well, in that case… could we move someplace bigger?”

“Bigger? Will my bed suffice?”

Hera nodded - that was her smart man, always catching on quick. 

“Yeah, if you don’t mind me getting in your space.”

“I don’t mind.”

Hera rose shakily off his lap, gently prying off the bullet vibe and setting it down. Kent rose behind her and skirted the table to lead the way to his room.

Hera made it about two steps before getting a case of the wobbles - post-orgasm jelly legs will do that to a girl. 

“Uh, mind slowing down a bit please?”

Stopping and turning to face her, Kent made an amused expression as he realized her predicament. 

“You ask me that so often. It is usually due to the difference in the length of our stride, but that doesn’t seem to be the case in this instance.”

Before Hera could protest that he was just freakishly tall and that it wasn’t her fault, he had scooped her up in a princess carry and resuming his usual brisk pace down the hallway.

“Oh. That works. Thanks.” This was kind of hot - especially since she was completely naked and the way he was carrying her had his hands resting on her thighs just below her butt. 

“You’re welcome.”

She could get used to being carried like this. Although for public situations she’d prefer to be clothed. Well… at least peripherally.

That provoked a series of inappropriate thoughts involving his jacket and some additional vibrators. Hera filed the yummy idea away as a possible way to spice up their staple “walk” dates. 

Kent set her down on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kent, watching his precious and cute gf getting off on his lap: I can't believe I thought that relationships weren't worth the effort for the past 6 years of my life. This is Ikki's fault for only exposing me to toxic women wtf.
> 
> It's 6 am and I didn't proofread this please don't come after me.
> 
> My tumblr: https://pinkkperfume.tumblr.com/


End file.
